GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B
The GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B is a mobile suit and a variant of the GN-008 Seravee Gundam, upgraded with a GN Heavy Weapons Beam pack. The Seravee Gundam was later recycled to construct the GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II for use as CB-002 Raphael Gundam's backpack. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. Technology & Combat Characteristics Seravee is an overall improvement to its predecessor, Gundam Virtue. Like Virtue, Seravee executes overwhelming firepower suppression against numerically superior opposition while absorbing attacks using its thick armor and GN Field. However, while its status as the successor to Virtue means that it shares many of the same roles and characteristics, Seravee also has notable differences in its armaments and capabilities. Late in the war against A-Laws and the Innovators, Seravee would receive GN Heavy Weapons components for higher combat efficiency and survivability. Seravee was given GN Verniers on its shoulder cannons/MS-arms,High Grade 1/144 GN-008GNHW/B Seravee GNHW/B model kit manual GN Field enhancement parts on its shoulders and legs, and 2 GN Cannons on its hips. The 2 additional GN Cannons give Seravee a new total of 6 cannons; the new cannons are simply fixed weapons and can't transform into MS arms. The new silhouette overall gives Seravee greater firepower that can even match battleships, higher maneuverability, and reduced particle charging when using special attacks like Burst Mode. In dire combat situations, its backpack can transform into Seraphim Gundam. If a Veda link is established, Seraphim would be able to take control of solar furnace-equipped mobile suits, friend or foe alike as long as they are also linked to Veda. Before the GNHW/B was adopted as the final design, Tieria considered instead the alternate GNHW/3G equipment set which was not adopted. Although Seravee would be shot down in the final battle, Seraphim's use of the Trial System would play a huge role in gaining victory. Armaments ;*GN Bazooka II :The new GN Bazooka is an overall improvement over Virtue's bazooka. While it can traditionally fire the weapon as a single piece weapon, GN Bazooka II has multi-function capabilities and enhancements to its predecessor. The bazooka can be split in two, making the bazooka into two over-sized guns for successive firing with minimal time lag. The trade-off is its lack of firepower. This design was intentional due to past experiences with high speed combat enemy units. Virtue's Bazooka might have been powerful, but its beam fire was so slow that it was easy for enemy units to avoid getting shot. GN Bazooka II can fire faster and can be used in conjunction with GN Cannons for extended range and firepower. When greater firepower is needed, the split bazooka can be attached onto the shoulder GN Cannons to enhance it's firing solution in range and power. As a single piece weapon, Double Bazooka, it can fire a particle beam sphere. ;*GN Cannon :Four cannons equipped on the knees and shoulders. When all four is fired simultaneously as "Quad Cannon Mode", it's destructive power exceeds that of a mobile suit. In addition to the 4 existing cannons, two more GN Cannons were installed on Seraphim making it a total of six units on Seravee GNHW/B. Whilst Seraphim is docked, those cannons rotate forward to augment Seravee's firepower. Unlike the shoulder and knee mounted cannons, these new units do not double as MS arms or have beam sabers. The two extra GN Cannons remain on Seraphim after seperation from Seravee. ;*GN Beam Saber :Seravee has a total of six beam sabers, two in its MS forearms and four hidden within its cannons/MS arms. The additional beam sabers are hidden and only used in dire situations. The power of each unit is the same as of a standard Gundam beam saber. ;*GN Machine Gun :A small gun which was developed for Seraphim that has no handheld armaments of its own. When combined with Seravee, it is usually attached to the legs. During the final battle, as there was no plans to fight using Seraphim, it was not brought into battle. Bazooka/Cannon Combinations :Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of one the GN Bazookas attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and firepower. :Twin Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of both GN Bazookas attached to both shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and firepower. :Double Bazooka is the combined form of the GN Bazookas which resembles Virtue's GN Bazooka. :Double Bazooka Burst Mode is when the GN Bazookas combine its two parts into a single weapon and then expands to fire powerful projectile particle orbs. Seravee can activate Face Burst Mode for added particle charge to fire. At times when needed for immediate firing, Trans-Am can be used for Seravee to fire multiple shots or for one powerful shot. :Double Bazooka Cannon is the cannon/bazooka combination when Double Bazooka is attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons. It's another variation combination for increased firepower and range to attack targets. :Double Bazooka Bust Cannon is the cannon/bazooka configuration of Double Bazooka Cannon in Burst Mode attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons. The configuration gives Seravee further increased firepower and range for its GN Bazooka II. :Hyper Burst is Seravee's most powerful particle weapon attack. Double Bazooka in Burst Mode is used in conjunction with all four GN Cannons. When Trans-Am and Face Burst Mode are activated, a particle projectile roughly 2-3 times the size of Burst Mode's particle projectile orb is created. Special Equipment & Features ;*Face Burst Mode :Seravee has a hidden face in its back, the hidden backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it disperses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't needed. When high GN particle output is needed, a second Gundam "face" reveals itself hidden under the armor pack. When the second face reveals, the lower sides of its "face" vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. The GN particle vents also provide additional thrust for maneuvering and hauling. Face Burst Mode is the most actively used function of Seravee. ;*GN Field :The GN Field is the most deployed function of Seravee next to Face Burst Mode. The armor itself can generate/regenerate a GN Field Barrier on its own without Face Burst Mode. Unlike Virtue, which required GN particle vents for its GN Field, the Seravee's new armor was designed to efficiently disperse GN particles for GN Field generation/regeneration. The GN Field Barrier isn't as effective against enemy units since the Federation has GN weapons of their own. As a countermeasure, the GN Field often executes in conjunction with Face Burst Mode to increase it's GN Field strength and density. When executed together, the emitted particles vent out a white-green color hue and the particle mass is so thick that a person can vaguely see Seravee through the GN Field. :Virtue's GN Field at times became a liability when facing various mobile units on the battlefield. There was a lag time between dropping the field to fire its GN Cannons and regenerating the field for protection. The new GN weapon compliments were designed to work harmoniously with the GN Field and the GN particles can be utilized to enhance its firepower. The GN particles can form a compressed field and ignite into a particle beam when Seravee's GN Bazooka and/or GN Cannons fire. For Seravee GNHW/B, extra GN Field generation devices had been installed near the shoulders and legs. They contain extra GN Condensers and by activating them, they can help offset some of the particle consumption by Seravee. ;*Trans-Am System :Trans-Am temporarily gives Seravee 3x its normal performance capabilities. When fully utilized, Seravee will have a nigh impenetrable GN Field, increase in engine thrust, physical strength, and more power to its GN weaponry. The unit however will have reduced performance in battle after the time limit expires.High Grade 1/144 GN-008 Seravee Gundam Am Mode model kit manual Starting with this generation of Gundams however, Celestial Being adjusted the system so the performance drop isn't as extreme compared to before. Due to the fact that the solar furnace is installed on Seraphim, Seravee cannot trigger the Trans-Am System on its own after separation. However it has been shown to be able to "stay" in Trans-Am post-separation as long as the initial activation was done while still combined with Seraphim.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 14 History For Seravee's history and exploits, please go to Tieria Erde's page. Picture Gallery Seravee Face Burst Mode.jpg|Face Burst Mode GN-008GNHW Seravee Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG GN-008GNHW Seravee Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear Gn-008-gnbazookaii.jpg|Double Bazooka Gn-008-bazookaii-split.jpg|GN Bazooka II Gn-008-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Gn-008-armsaber.jpg Gn-008-gnbeamsaber.jpg Gunpla Hg00-seravee-GNHW-B.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B (2009): box art Notes & Trivia *Seravee's knee mounted GN Cannons are a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ's AMX-015 Geymalk while its extra arms are a tribute to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam's titanic mobile suit The O. * Seravee's destruction is different in the Gundam 00 Special Edition compilation movie. It is changed so that Tieria was able to put up more of a fight and Hiling and Revive worked more in tandem. References seravee-lineart.jpg External links *GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B on MAHQ.net *GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B on Wikipedia.org